mesa redonda
by Jhon Colmenares
Summary: mesa redonda


Los dibujos se los quedo debiendo, es que soy un mal pintor, así que no puedo decirles THIS CONTAIN SCENES OF EXPLICIT VIOLENCE AND GORE.. o de prontro si...... Para comenzar y a modo de introducción se encuentran los personajes del resident alrededor de una mesa para dialogar y discutir sus diferencias, y tenemos como moderador de la mesa a Shinji Mikami (SM). Y hay un relajo y un desorden todos hablan y discuten. SM: Bueno, bueno, a ver jóvenes, y donde está Chris Redfield? Que no lo veo. (En ese momento se abre la puerta y entra Chris) Chris: Hola, perdón por llegar tarde. Jill: Esa manía tuya de siempre aparecer a lo último. Némesis: Buuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Claire: Si siempre llegas tarde a casi todo. Chris: Y que acaso debía de ser esta la excepción. Némesis: Buuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! SM: Ajá, ajá, orden por favor, Chris siéntate. Chris: Hace rato lo hubiera hecho pero es que mi silla tiene estorbos,por favor dígale a némesis que quite su tentáculo de mi silla. SM: Bueno y por qué no se lo pides tu? Chris: No yo nada que ver con el, de pronto Jill. Jill: Sí, claro, como no, si tuvimos grandes vinculos. Némesis: Buuuuuuuuuaaaaaa!!! SM: Orden, orden, némesis por favor, solo puedes ocupar una silla. Némesis: Buuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa!!!!Buuuuuaaaaaaa!!!!! Billy Cohen: No este mansito no va a hacer caso y yo quiero que comencemos con esta vaina de una vez, si seguimos esperando nunca vamos a iniciar esto, voy a aplicar mi solución. SM: Oye Billy que piensas hacer con ese cuchillo, no noooooo. (!!ZAS!!) Némesis: Buuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa!!!!Buuuuuaaaaaaa!!!!! SM: Hey porque le cortaste su tentáculo, míralo se ve furios.....!!!!Némesis!!!! oye.... no.... guarda ese...... Rocket.... !!!!Ayúdenme!!!!!! (Se paran Jill, Barry y Wesker a ayudar a controlar a némesis) SM: Qué tenías pensado hacer con esto, te queda decomisado este Rocket durante la reunión. Némesis: Buuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa!!!! SM: Dí algo de verdad Némesis: Buuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa!!!! SM: Te estás burlando de mí? dí otra cosa Némesis: Buuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa!!!! SM: Es que no sabes decir nada diferente? Némesis: S.T.A.R.S. SM : (con cara de estos idiotas no van a llegar a ninguna parte exclama suspirando:)No estamos progresando. Billy: Oye japonesillo, para que te vallas enterando este no es ningún cuchillo, es mi súper machete con moto sierra, lo que pasa es que no tengo combustible para encenderla pero no importa porque ya verán como lo he afilado de bien para descuartizar esos podridos zombies los voy a volver pedazos ja ja ja (comienza a blandir la cuchilla) SM: Alguien por favor que me ayude a controlar este maldito exconvicto. (Se lavanta Barry y después de un forcejeo Shinji se lo logra quitar) SM: Creo que tu experiencia en el resident zero te ha traumatizado estás tan mal de la cabeza que.... que..... esos sucios de konami, los muy igualados esos me copiaron mi idea, mira que atreverse a hacer juegos de survival horror los muy desgraciados pero los haré pedazos yo mismo (zas,zas) jaja uno por uno (zas,zas) Jill: Alguien que amarre a ese maniático (Enseguida acuden Hunk y Tofu para detenerlo y el objeto en cuetión cae y Jill mirándolo de reojo lo toma y siente como una fuerza extraña se apodera de ella) Jill: Maldito Brad, eres un fariseo, como es posible que cambiaras al bando de los zombies toma esto y esto (zas,zas,zas...) SM: Ayúdenla, quítenle esa cosa que parece estar embrujada. (entre todos le quitan el machete pero nadie lo agarra y Alexia se queda mirándolo y grita) Alexia: Oye ese no es ningún machete esa es el hacha con la que aseguramos a mi papá a la silla cuando va a dormir y al pobre estos lo hemos tenido que meter en el armario ¿verdad papito? Alexander: MMMMMM!!!!!MMMMMM!!!!! Alexia: Bueno en estos momentos el no puede hablar, es que verán, esta mañana veníamos de afán y ni Alfred ni yo alcanzamos a ponerle la venda, así que le pedimos el favor a Lisa Trevor y podrán creer que el muy tonto no se la puso en los ojos si no en la boca??? Pero bueno ese no es el punto, al fin de donde  
  
sacaron el hacha. SM: Pero esto no tiene cara de hacha ¿donde están la cuchollas? Alexia: Mire presione este boton (chick) Steve: Si ves, si ves Claire que fué culpa mía era el hacha Claire: Si pero es que yo no estaba peleando por lo del hacha sino porque estabas sin ropa Chris: Como es la cosa? (exclama agarrándolo del cuello) Steve: No, este, fue culpa del virus no fue intencional. Claire: Sí, como no, desde que se inventaron las excusas todo el mundo queda bien. Steve: y tu de que te quejas si viste espectáculo gratis, a mí hasta me pagan por parecerme a Leonardo DiCaprio. SM: Bueno, bueno, ese ni es el problema principal despues pueden discutir eso. Billy: Entonces ese botoncito no era para encender la motosierra? Alexia: No claro que no tarugo, mejor dinos cuando nos bajaste el hacha, que lima. Billy: Amó me respeta yo no soy ningún ladrón, tenía pensado devolverla, algún dia pero lo importante es que tenía pensado devolverla. Jill: Siiií, como no, pero antes querías guardarla en la casa de empeños de allí. Billy: AY, tú cállate peli teñida ya estás igual que Hunk metiendo sus narices en todo. SM: Oye billy eso es cierto? Billy: Bueno pues verá en la prisión no nos pagan y yo necesitaba dinero prueba de ello es que ni siquiera tenía para el combustible y pues la tentación de .... Hunk: No, no, primero explíqueme que tengo que ver yo en esto, por qué también, me sacan a bailar aquí si yo no tengo velas en este entierro. Billy: Ay como que no si no te bastó con salir en el RE2 ni no que también tenías que meterte de sapo en RE3, en el verónica y hasta en el Zero. SM: Bueno, bueno, cálmenla, esta discusión muere aquí Brad: Aaaayyyy!!!! siento arruinarles su discusión pero creo que se han olvidado de algo. SM: De que? Brad: De que mis brazos están por allá mis dedos por ese otro lado y así repartido por la habitación SM: Disculpa, eeeeee, Rebeca, puedes pegarle de nuevo sus partes? Rebeca: Uuuuiiiisssshhh!!! pero es que ya huele a picho. Hunk: Toma yo te presto mi máscara. Rebeca: Noooooo, si esa cosa debe de oler peor, se nota que no te la quitas no para ir al baño, prefiero así al natural, donde dejé mi aguja, pero no me gustó esto. SM: Que no te gusta? Rebeca: Como es posible que el trabajo sucio me toque a mí solo porque a la peli teñida esta se le metieron las ventoleras. Jill: Óyeme lambona, como así Rebeca: Si, le dio la de loca, o lo va a negar, pero por qué lambona. Billy: Bueno niñas compostura, Rebeca míralo por el lado amable, te quejaste porque en nuestra aventura no hubo ningún rompecabezas como puzzle y míralo allí tienes un rompecabezas. Rebeca: Si, claro, pero lo de aventura solo existe en tu mente. SM: Ya ya,suficiente, están formando mucho desorden, aver el grupo de hunters que están cuchicheando allá, todos los aquí presentes queremos saber de que estaban hablando. Wesker: pues de que mas, de su hobbie favorito, volar cabezas. Hunters: Aaaauuurrrrggghhhh!!!!! Wesker: ya lo vé. SM: Bueno tomaré eso como un sí, pues me parece bien para comenzar por fín con esto, pero comienzo contigo, Wesker. Wesker: Claro no mas arrójeme la primera. SM: Bueno al parecer tu sabes mucho de hunters, a ver te parece razonable que anden por ahí quitando cabezas? Wesker: Eeeeee, pues, si, me parece razonable. SM: (Suspira y luego mira a Alfred y le pregunta)Te parece razonable? Alfred: Pues no, es que son tan tontos, yo prefiero volarles los sesos con mi rifle, SM: No no no y no, parece que no me han entendido. Nemesis: Buuuuuaaaaaa!!!!! SM: A ver estamos aquí para arreglar que. Wiiliam: El T Virus? SM: Nop Tyrant: El G Virus? SM: Nop Alexander:El virus verónica SM: Que no, no es ningún virus. Och! Mejor cambiemos de tema, a ver diganme que les gustaría. Sherry: Pues a mí me gustaría que mis papitos me dejaran ser mas yo. SM :como así. Sherry: Si mas acorde a lo que en realidad soy, como tener mis cinco aretes en cada oreja, los dos piercing en mi nariz el que tengo en la lengua y el que tengo aquí abajo, ya le muestro cual. (empieza a levantarse la camisa) SM: Si, siendo tu ya me imagino donde. Sherry: Me refiero al que tengo en el ombligo, pero sabe que otra cosa me gustaría? SM: Me da miedo preguntarte pero creo que no tengo otra opción, ay, creo que me voy a arrepentir, en todo caso que mas te gustaría. Sherry: No. no es nada del otro mundo, solamente un tatuaje pero mis papas no me dejan, no, pero mejor dos, si aquí en el brazo izquierdo un símbolo femenino y en el derecho un símbolo masculino SM: Algo así como una rosa y un guante de boxeo? Sherry: No, un condón y una toalla higiénica. SM: Uuyy!!! niña que te está pasando, eh, Rebeca, cuando termines con Brad podrías también cocerle la boca a esta dudosa señorita? Annette: Óigame, respete a mi niña. SM: Le llamas a semejante cosa niña? Annette: Nada mas fíjese como estan de afiladas las garras de mi marido. SM: Señora, amenazas a mi? Ada: Ay si tan amenazadora, no se te olvide que me las debes. Annette: Si claro, boté una bala contigo, la utilicé innecesariamente porque tú misma te dejaste caer al precipicio y mas encima salgo debiéndote? Pues ven y te pago. (Le dice asiéndola por el cabello y en ese instante los demás se unen a la riña y empieza de nuevo el desorden total.) SM: Yaaaaaaaa!!!! basta, con ustedes sinceramente no se puede, hoy no hicimos un sieso tocará continuar otro dia porque yo tengo mucho trabajo como para quedarme aaquí viendolos pelearse como niñ...... oyeme me ensuciaste mi traje de novecientos dólares, vas a ver, toma esto y esto, trágate mi puño............  
  
(posdata:Sherry es una pervertida "La perdimos" ATT:sus padres) Hasta la próxima ¤riskbraker¤ 


End file.
